Ark 22 Episode 30: The Stigmata...
Sadasd.png Kodi Nathan.Seymour.full.833314.jpg Nathan Kid flash colored by starlightdevil-d6ancjo.png Jayce "I liked.. Having hurt.. So send the pain below.. Where I need it.." A Martyr's Stigmata.. tumblr_lk3fd5CXfk1qazkdco1_500.gif Kodi sat in a corner.. that she always sat in for a couple of days... possessing a ripped shirt that exposed her back... full of bruises.. Jayce had left to do some mission.. she stood up weakly..gazing at the mess.. her room was filled with holes on the wall..her bed flipped over.. blood splattered all over the walls,floor and ceiling... as she were to walk forth toward the door.. thus images of a crucifiction came abruptly, thus she screamed when the images of whips onto the back of a man.. she felt... the same pain when they stuck his back.. which caused whips lashes onto her back.. she screamed loudly as she knelt down on her knees, screaming loudly... the gashes were 6 feet deep in.. she gasped for air..as Nathan came in within a rush as his eyes widened at this.. it was phenomnal.. "KODI!?" tumblr_mlbjorED1J1riof1xo1_500.gif The blonde was unresponsive... as her arms.. raised hovering as.. her body soon levitated from the floor... while blood dripped from her head... along with punctured woudns coming from her hands and feet.. Gasping for air.. feeling as if she was dying.. she was soon dropped down to the floor.. while the broad honey skinned man caught her in his arms.. while he blinked.. as the blood was all gone... he leaned back as he was astonished.. even the gashes were gone... thus her eyes fluttered open.. glowing with a luminosity glow to it.. while standing up.. she looked over at Nathan motionless.. thus she smiled.. it was as if a battered fallen angel was staring at the man..it was a smile that he should not worry...a symbol came onto her forehead.. it was glowing as well.. before it disappeared.. while Kodi sighed in relief.. "God damn...Sorry about that Nathan.. after that kidnapping with the Marytrs I have no idea what is going on..though it makes me as if I wanted to cry of happiness.. Maybe my journey isn't over yet..Maybe.. theres something more-" A Bit of a Fight Back.. tumblr_moy8xs5VHh1srsg4zo1_500.gif With that she saw Jayce standing in entrance.. of the door.. hearing what she said..possessing a lit cigarette in his mouth..he was drunk while Nathan sighed..shaking his head.. it was another night once again... The red headed male came over.. an wrapped his hands around her waist as he kissed her cheek.. Kodi didn't respond while he smiled.."Baby.. I missed you.." He smelt of sex and liquor..she gritted her teeth an pushed him back... smelling the female on his body.. while he pulled her in.. smiling faking it at Nathan.. wanting him to leave.. The sad chocolate brown eyes.. watched his poor friend.. in this situation.. nodding while leaving the room.. as soon as he closed the door it was all over with. "WHO THE FUCK WERE YOU WITH.. YOU ACT LIKE I-" He soon as he literally punched her directly in the mouth.. with brute force.. causing her to fall to the floor... blood sprayed out from her thick bottom lip..Her eyes formed in tears.. getting up while she had tried to run toward the door.. even with her quickness he used his enhanced speed to come from behind an picked her up from her waist.. thus she struggled while kicking and screaming... before throwing her against the bed on the floor..pinning her back down on the bed... her oceanic eyes would flow with tears while Jayce played the good guy act.. leaning over an kissing her.."Shhh.. its okay.. shhh baby..." She would knee his gut with force.. causing him to grunt only.. to rub her shoulders.."You see.. ITS SHIT LIKE THAT KODI WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT FOR WHO I AM.. you fucking freak.. your just a lonely bitch. that lets me hit her... THATS WHAT YOU ARE..." He sat on her.. only to start beating at her face.. as her cries of pain.. echo'd throught the club.. The fight club was rather quiet... Thus she couldn't control her onihoruda... there was water in glasses.. that soon levitated from each one.... Kodi soon formed the water into a tentacle like steam of water.. only to catch Jayce off guard.. her eyes soon turned black... while the water just as well.. The red head male quickly.. stopped his fist within his track.. while the stream of water.. grappled onto the young male.. literally.. flinging him from left to right within the walls..Hitting every part of his body within the walls.. with hard force.. causing him to possess large deep brusies amongst his body... thus the female flinged him out the door..causing him to hit his back with blunt force... literally damaging his back.. the water let go of him.. while she stood up rather creepy like at Jayce.. having a emotionless look within her eyes... she almost looked like her father... her hands becoming black.. forming claws around them..Jayce would stand up, a bit fearful of the blonde.. it was true.. even if he had stalked her.. he never thought she'd posses much power.. though being drunk he dashed at her in top speed.. he soon spun around while lifting his right hand ball it into a fist.. as quickly.. lunged his fist directly at her face.. she took the hit.. feeling it literally fracturing her right cheekbone.. Pimp+slap+anime+is+elfen+lied_4e9380_4911778.gif Though the Martyr within her caused her not to budge at any moment... Jayce's eyes widened... as he continued to take each of his fists into her face.."WHY AREN'T YOU CRYING OUT?! YOU PATHEIC BITCH.." No words came out.. giving him a eerie stare as her eyes possessed the ring within them lighting it as well.. His eyes of anger met hers.. while he soon scoffed.. grabbing an empty beer bottle.. while smashing it directly amongst her head.. this caused her Oni's powers to retract.. only Kodi let retract.. as she screamed loudly.. feeling shattered pieces of glass onto her face.. it was unexpecting since she was at a daze.. while Jayce soon grappled at her hair.. lifting up his right leg.. only to start knee'ing her directly within the gut of her stomach.. the high speed... caused her to gasp for air.. blood sprayed over Jayce's sinister expression..it was as if The blonde was dancing with the devil... with each knee to the gut he would start cursing at her.."YOU DARE .. HIT ME.. TCH.. I'LL FUCKIN TEACH YOU.. YOU DUMB BROAD.." Jayce loved...this.. he loved tearing her prideful self down. it was a thrill to him.. watching a beautiful woman fall to her feet in bruises... making her feel degraded.. everything in the book... as she placed her hands against his knee he was shocked.. blinking while panting,gasping for air..."N-No.. more.. please..." with that said.. he threw her to the side.. on the wooden floor.. throwing her a dirty towerl filled with her own blood.. while taking a can of beer on the desk.. chugging it down while he spoke.."Clean yourself up.. you look disgusting..." Thus he left once again,slamming the door behind him.. while laying there.. she felt dazed from the hits..how long would she last... a Prideful Shark.. resulted to this.. she asked herself.."Why.." Why did she take it.. was it cause she felt alone... even if he did beat her.. it was something to feel... though she still felt empty.. but she was use to this.. after the beatings from her father, and mother...The blonde spoke.."I don't understand... you took so much shit from dad.. and yet you stayed till the very end without killing him.. and I'm wondering why i'm staying like your low-life self.." speaking as if her mother was there.. the punctured wounds came back on her hands.. while smiling.. she couldn't get up.. so.. laying there in the same position... the shark-like female shut her eyes.. putting her Shark Instincts to come atone.. that way she couldn't feel the pain from the bruising and gashes on her body.. while sleeping peacefully.. in her hellish reality... Das Ended. Category:Ark 22